Colgems Records
'Colgems Records '''was a record label controlled by Screen Gems and distributed by RCA in the United States. It was established as a continuation of Colpix Records in 1966 and issued records until it closed in 1971. Its main focus was releasing motion picture and television related content for Columbia Pictures and Screen Gems respectively. Discography LPs *COM / COS-101: ''The Monkees — The Monkees (October 1966) *COM / COS-102: More of the Monkees — The Monkees (January 1967) *COM / COS-103: Headquarters — The Monkees (June 1967) *COM / COS-104: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. — The Monkees (November 1967) *COM / COS-105: The Lewis and Clarke Expedition — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition (November 1967) *COM / COS-106: Star of "The Flying Nun" — Sally Field (November 1967) *COM / COS-107: ''In Cold Blood'' — Quincy Jones (1967) *COM / COS-108: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? — DeVol (1968) *COM / COS-109: The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees — The Monkees (April 1968) *COS-110: Hammerhead — David Whitaker (1968) *COS-112: Otley — Stanley Myers (1969) *COS-113: Instant Replay — The Monkees (February 1969) *COS-114: Sajid — Sajid Khan (1969) *COS-115: Greatest Hits — The Monkees (June 1969) *COS-116: Film Festival — various (1969) *COS-117: The Monkees Present — The Monkees (November 1969) *COS-118: ''The New Establishment'' — The New Establishment (withdrawn) *COS-119: Changes — The Monkees (May 1970) *COSD-5501: Oliver! — Lionel Bart (November 1968) *COMO / COSO-5001: The Professionals — Maurice Jarre (1966) *COMO / COSO-5002: The Night of the Generals — Maurice Jarre (1967) *COMO / COSO-5003: Murderer's Row — Lalo Schifrin (1967) *COMO / COSO-5004: Lawrence of Arabia — Maurice Jarre (1967) *COMO / COSO-5005: Casino Royale — Burt Bacharach (April 1967) *COMO / COSO-5006: The Happening — DeVol (1967) *COSO-5007: Interlude —Georges Delerue (September 1968) *COSO-5008: Head — The Monkees (December 1968) *COSO-5009: The Southern Star — Georges Garvarentz with Matt Monro (1969) *COSO-5010: Getting Straight — Ronald Stein (1970) *PRS-329: Golden Hits — The Monkees (January 1971) *SCOS-1001: Barrel Full of Monkees — The Monkees (March 1971) 45 r.p.m. singles *107: "Follow the Star" — Sally Field (promo only) *1001: "Last Train to Clarksville" b/w "Take a Giant Step" — The Monkees *1002: "I'm a Believer" b/w "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" — The Monkees *1003: "A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "She Hangs Out" — The Monkees (withdrawn) *1004: "A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" — The Monkees *1005: "San Fernando" b/w "Ten Thousand Sunsets" — Hoyt Axton *1006: "I Feel Good (I Feel Bad)" b/w "Blue Revelations" — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition *1007: "Pleasant Valley Sunday" b/w "Words" — The Monkees *1008: "Felicidad" b/w "Find Yourself a Rainbow" — Sally Field *1009: "Born a Loser" b/w "Little Bitty Pretty One" — Jewel Akens *1010: "Buses" b/w "Let the Good Times In" — The Hung Jury *1011: "Freedom Bird" b/w "Destination Unknown" — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition *1012: "Daydream Believer" b/w "Goin' Down" — The Monkees *1013: "That's Life" b/w "Did I Ever Really Live" — Rich Little *1014: "Golden Days" b/w "You're a Grand Old Flag" — Sally Field *1015: "Theme from Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" b/w "Glory of Love" —DeVol *1016: "Lonely Bottles" b/w "Hanging Paper" — Quincy Jones *1019: "Valleri" b/w "Tapioca Tundra" — The Monkees *1020: "Livin' Too Fast" b/w "Angie, Love Me" —Fountain of Youth *1021: "Yours Until Tomorrow" b/w "It's a Happening World" —Paula Wayne *1022: "Why Need They Pretend?" b/w "Chain Around the Flowers" — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition *1023: "D. W. Washburn" b/w "It's Nice to Be with You" — The Monkees *1024: "Take a Giant Step" b/w "Don't Blame Me (for Trying)" — Fountain of Youth *1025: "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" b/w "You Better Move On" — Jewel Akens *1026: "Hā Ram (Of Love and Peace)" b/w "Getting to Know You" — Sajid Khan *1027: "Now That I Need Him" b/w "It'll Break Your Heart" — Paula Wayne *1028: "Daddy's Plastic Child" b/w "Gypsy Song Man" — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition *1029: "I Just Can't Get Over You" b/w "Time Out" — Peter Kastner *1030: "Gonna Build a Mountain" b/w "Months of the Year" — Sally Field *1031: "Porpoise Song (Theme from 'Head')" b/w "As We Go Along" — The Monkees *1032: "Sunshine of a Cold Morning" b/w "Day Don't Come" — Fountain of Youth *1033: "Interlude" b/w "Interlude Triangle" — Georges Delerue *1034: "Dream" b/w "Someday" — Sajid Khan *1035: "Tell Her You Love Her" b/w "Fuzz" — Alex Keenan *5000: "Tear Drop City" b/w "A Man Without a Dream" — The Monkees *5001: "Oh What a Fool I've Been" b/w "She'd Be Mine" — P. K. Limited *5002: "Denver to L.A." b/w "You with Darkness on Your Mind" — Paula Wayne *5003: "Liza Jane" b/w "Witness People" — Fountain of Youth *5004: "Listen to the Band" b/w "Someday Man" — The Monkees *5005: "Good Clean Fun" b/w "Mommy and Daddy" — The Monkees *5006: "Baby the Rain Must Fall" b/w "Sunday's Gonna Come on Tuesday" — The New Establishment *5007: "Forget About Me" b/w "Child of the West Wind" — P. K. Limited *5008: "One Day of Your Life" b/w "Power of Your Mind" — Alex Keenan *5009: "I'll Build a Bridge" b/w "Seattle" — The New Establishment *5010: "Ain't No Way" b/w "My Imagination" — P. K. Limited *5011: "Oh My My" b/w "I Love You Better" — The Monkees *5012: "Getting Straight" b/w "Feelings" — P. K. Limited *5014: "Shades of Gray" b/w "My Imagination" — P. K. Limited 8-track cassettes *O8CG-1001: Casino Royale — Burt Bacharach *O8CG-1003: Oliver! — Lionel Bart *O8CG-1004: Interlude — Georges Delerue *O8CG-1006: Getting Straight — Ronald Stein *P8CG-1001: The Monkees — The Monkees *P8CG-1002: More of the Monkees — The Monkees *P8CG-1003: Headquarters — The Monkees *P8CG-1004: Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. — The Monkees *P8CG-1005: The Lewis and Clarke Expedition — The Lewis and Clarke Expedition *P8CG-1006: Star of "The Flying Nun" — Sally Field *P8CG-1007: The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees — The Monkees *P8CG-1008: Head — The Monkees *P8CG-1009: Instant Replay — The Monkees *P8CG-1010: Greatest Hits — The Monkees *P8CG-1011: The Monkees Present — The Monkees *P8CG-1013: Changes — The Monkees *P8CG-5001: The Monkees / More of the Monkees — The Monkees *P8CG-5002: Headquarters / Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. — The Monkees *P8CG-5003: Barrel Full of Monkees — The Monkees Cassettes *OKCG-1003: Oliver! — Lionel Bart *PKCG-1001: The Monkees — The Monkees *PKCG-1009: Instant Replay — The Monkees *PKCG-1010: Greatest Hits — The Monkees *PKCG-1011: The Monkees Present — The Monkees *PKCG-1012: Changes — The Monkees Reel-to-reel *CGO3-1001: Casino Royale — Burt Bacharach *CGO3-1003: Head — The Monkees *CGP3-1001: Instant Replay — The Monkees *CGP3-1002: Greatest Hits — The Monkees *CGP3-5001: ''The Monkees'' / ''More of the Monkees'' — The Monkees *CGP3-5002: [[Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd.|''Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd.]] / [[Headquarters|''Headquarters]] — The Monkees See Also *RCA *Screen Gems *Colpix Records *Bell Records *Arista Records *Rhino Records *Sundazed Records *Friday Music *Sony Music Entertainment Around the Web *Wikipedia *Colgems Records blog *Both Sides Now: Colpix/Colgems Album Discography *The Ultimate Colgems Page Category:Record Labels